AZ Narusaku Drabbles
by AchikaMiyu
Summary: These are some drabbles I did over at the H&E forums. The goal was to write a 100 word snippet based on the theme. It had to be narusaku and it had to be exactly 100 words. A few of the drabbles are connected and a few are stand-alone.
1. Chapter 1

These are some drabbles I did over at the H&E forums. The goal was to write a 100 word snippet based on the theme. It had to be narusaku and it had to be exactly 100 words. A few of the drabbles are connected and a few are stand-alone. Several have heavy innuendo. A-Z 100 word drabbles

* * *

**Round 1 (02/2007):**

**Acceptance**

It's what made him attracted to her in the first place; the longing for acceptance. He wanted it from the village and she wanted it from the raven-haired heartthrob. They both desired that recognition doing everything they could to obtain it. They trained, they studied and they pushed themselves, hoping for reprieve. Ultimately, after years of training and striving for that goal, it was the acceptance of each other that made them the happiest. Through acceptance, came love. He finally received the love from his Sakura-chan and she the looks of endearment from a man who had always cherished her.

**Blanket**

Naruto tightened the blanket around Sakura's shoulder. A gentle warmth in his eyes over the dire, yet peaceful scene. They were caught in a blizzard with the hollow of a large tree as their shelter. They both barely fit, their excuse to snuggle. But none of that mattered as long as they had each other. They talked all night to keep each other warm, but the greatest heat came from those slight touches or fond caresses. With hell on earth outside, they were in a blissful embrace of serenity. Enshrouded in darkness with only their unspoken feelings lighting the air.

**Curiosity**

She always wondered why she had pink hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. She questioned why she had to take naps when she wasn't even tired. But she also wondered why her mother had a bulge in her stomach that her father said was her baby brother. So, like the curious girl she was, she asked her parents where babies really came from. They told her that they came from her parents' love for each other. She guessed that was the reason why her mother had a big belly in their wedding picture: because of love.

**Date**

"It's a date."

"That's not what I meant." 

"But you said that you wanted a date, so here you go," Sakura held out the oval-shaped fruit. 

He should have known better than to hope that Sakura would actually agree to go on a date with him. He had worn his best shirt thinking that this was going to be his night. Laughter interrupted his thoughts. 

"For a person who loves to pull pranks, you sure can't take one, can you? So, where are you taking me tonight, Naruto?" Sakura said hooking her arm in his. 

"Anywhere with you," Naruto smiled.

**Envelope**

She couldn't believe all the junk he had: Ichiraku ramen receipts, eaten cups of ramen, and other things that she couldn't identify. One of the odd things was a box filled to the brim with sealed envelopes, but no address. 

"Naruto? Could you come here for a second?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" 

"What are all these?" 

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed before answering. "Love letters."

"Love letters?" Sakura glared. 

"They were letters I wrote but never got the courage to give. Well, since you found them, I guess you can have them now." 

Maybe some junk should be treasured.

**Fluffy**

Caught between the sheets with only a thick fluffy blanket to keep them warm, Sakura took the time to admire her lover. It was unusual to find him so calm and peaceful. She gently stroked the nape of his neck while he slept. Sakura thought she heard him purr. It was funny how despite how much she swore she knew his body, there was always something new she discovered. He was like a cat, except without the fur. Which was fine since she liked feeling his smooth skin. Sakura kissed his exposed neck and then fell asleep beside him, smiling.

**Gate**

"Wow, that was an awesome movie. But there were some parts I didn't get. Like why did those two keep on calling themselves the 'keymaster' and the 'gatekeeper'" 

"It's supposed to be a euphemism." 

"Euphemism? For what?" 

Sakura looked at Naruto dubiously. "You're kidding, right?" 

"I don't understand, what's it a euphemism for?" 

"You know, **_Key_**master for the man and **_Gate_**keeper for the woman . . ." 

"I still don't get it." Naruto stared blankly. 

Sakura gaped at her boyfriend. "You really don't know?" 

Naruto shook his head. 

"Let's go to your bedroom and I'll explain it in more detail."

**Hat**

"I can't believe you still have this silly thing."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's so old and tacky," Sakura said holding the hat in her hand.

"You never mentioned anything about it when I wore it years ago?"

"We were kids Naruto, it didn't matter then. We're adults now and this thing just looks silly on you. You should get rid of it."

"No!" Naruto reached out and took the goofy dog-cap from his girlfriend.

"Why do you keep it anyway?" Sakura sighed.

"Well," Naruto blushed. "I always thought of you whenever I wore it."

"Oh."

And so the hat stayed.

**Ice Cream**

It was three in the morning and Naruto was racing through the streets of Konoha looking for a store that was open. Sakura told him it was an S-class mission and if he failed, then he would be subjected to sleep on the couch for a month. His orders: get a gallon of rocky-road ice cream and pickles. Simple enough, but not when most of the stores were closed and to top it off there was an irate pregnant woman ready to kill her husband if she didn't satisfy her cravings. Naruto sighed, the things he did for his wife.

**Jab**

"Naruto, are you alright? I didn't mean to put that much chakra into that last hit," Sakura asked with concern. 

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. If anyone can handle your monstrous strength it's me!" 

"If you say things like that I'm not going to heal you." 

So Naruto did the smart thing and shut-up, letting his teammate heal his bruises. He could faintly hear her chiding him for not blocking that jab to his stomach. Naruto smiled deciding not to comment that he could have blocked it. Besides, it's not often that he gets to look down Sakura's shirt without her noticing.

**Kiss**

It wasn't what she expected nor how she planned it. It was the right guy, yes. She always thought he would taste like ramen or something salty. But his lips were surprisingly sweet and she felt safe nestled within his arms. Sakura didn't think that her first kiss would be an accident; a result of Naruto turning over in his sleep and muttering something about how beautiful she was. He was probably dreaming about kissing her. She wondered if she should ever tell him about tonight, maybe when the mission was over. Until then, Naruto certainly made a nice blanket.

**Light**

The first thing he registered was the loss of warmth; second, the gentle touch on his shoulder. It wasn't until he heard the familiar voice of his longtime crush that he woke.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, you're finally awake. Sleep well?"

Naruto nodded as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he looked at Sakura, he couldn't help but notice a change in her. He couldn't quite place it, but if he had to put it into words she seemed lighter. Something good must have happened to her. Unconsciously, Naruto touched his lips with a smile. Somehow, he felt lighter too.

**Magic**

He tried to forget about her. He knew she didn't love him so with a heavy heart and bitter smile, he promised to bring him back to her. Naruto thought that the training trip would help rid him of all his feelings for her. Boy was he ever wrong. All it took was one charka-enfused punch and his heart was afire. Tsunade must have taught her a powerful genjutsu. Naruto swore that Sakura had become more attractive, more alluring than she ever had before. It was like magic because Naruto was willingly caught in the spell that was Sakura Haruno.

**New**

"How about that one?"

"It won't match the coffee table." 

"Okay, what about that one?" 

"Too small." 

Naruto sighed. Who knew that shopping for furniture was so exhausting. "Sakura? Why can't we just keep the old couch I have?" 

"Your couch is older than dirt and the springs are starting to pop out of it. Besides, it's nice to get something new every now and then." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Think of the couch as a symbol of our new life together. And we'll need to break it in, won't we?" Sakura winked seductively. 

"In that case, how about that one?"

**Obligation**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I feel obligated to, I mean you are. . . you know." 

"Is that the only reason why you want this . . . us?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean . . . I just don't know Sakura." 

Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed it before resting it against her belly. "I don't want you to marry me because you feel obligated or pressured. I want you to marry me because I love you and you me. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Naruto smiled, rubbing Sakura's stomach. "Yes."

**Peas**

They were like peas in a pod, even if they didn't know it. There were the obvious similarities: both being trained by Sanin, both slated to surpass their mentors and both sharing the tragic past of their lost teammate. Then there were the not so obvious similarities. They were both loud and brash, though one only when the other was present. They both enjoyed ramen, though one more than necessary. They were both perverts, though one would never admit it to herself. Maybe that's why they fell in love. Two peas in a pod, never to be separated: always together.

**Question**

"Sakura, I have a question?" 

"What is it Naruto?" 

"Well, when did you start liking me?" 

Sakura paused. When was it that she started to fall for the loveable idiot? It was before they started holding hands together, it was before their first kiss and it was definitely before that episode a few nights ago in his bedroom. 

"Honestly Naruto, I don't know. I just started to like you and well, you know how far our relationship's gotten." 

"Um, yeah," Naruto said with a blush. "But I sorta wanted to know." 

Sakura silenced him with a kiss. "Does it matter?"

**Ring**

"I'm gonna marry you someday, that's a promise," Naruto mumbled as he snuggled closer. 

"Is that a proposal Mr. Uzumaki?" 

"You're awake?" 

"Of course I am silly. And you didn't answer my question," Sakura turned to face him. 

"Well, what if it is?" 

"If it is, then where's the ring?" 

"Well, um . . .," Naruto fumbled. Then his face brightened as he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Naruto returned bending down on one knee holding out a lock of his hair tied together in the shape of a ring. 

"Will you marry me Sakura?" 

"Yes."

**Smile**

It was a long hard day at the hospital and Sakura was dead tired. She walked mindlessly to the Ichiraku ramen bar to meet up with Naruto. Honestly, she was so tired right now she didn't think ramen would be a good idea; she might fall asleep in the bowl and drown. That wasn't good. 

"Hey Naruto." 

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" 

Oddly enough, after seeing Naruto's beaming smile, she felt a little more energized. He always had that charm to him. With a bit more energy, she happily chatted with him while they ate in each other's company; enraptured by his smile.

**Tender**

Her punches could level a mountain if she wanted to. They could also knock some sense into him, which she did more often than not. Ironically, those hands could also heal severe wounds with tenderness. A mix of destruction and creation all rolled up into one. Yes, that was Sakura-chan. He loved all of her, especially her hands. Soft yet callous, harsh yet tender, but more importantly they were a part of her and a part of him. Everything from the punches she inflicted to the soft healing touches. Naruto loved that dichotomy about her because she was all his.

**Underneath**

"I don't know how Kakashi-Sensei ever dealt with us!"

"Trouble with your genin team again?"

"They're so annoying Sakura-chan, it's scary." 

"So what did they do this time?" 

Naruto blushed. "You don't want to know." 

"Why not? You tell me everything your team does."

"Well, it's just that it involves you." 

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Spill it." 

"Um, you know how Kakashi-Sensei always talks about seeing underneath the underneath?" 

"Yeah." 

"I was talking to them about that and . . .," Naruto whispered the rest into her ear. 

"Those brats are dead!" Sakura fumed, intent on injuring some immature genins.

**Vibrant**

Sakura always loved his eyes. They twinkled like sapphires or stars lighting the night sky. They were vibrant, just like him. She could find herself drowning in the ocean of his eyes and she knew she would never want to be rescued. She found it funny when he once told her that he thought her eyes were also vibrant. Something she never quite saw whenever she looked at herself in the mirror. The twinkle was there, yes, but nothing she had could compare to the energy in Naruto's eyes. Maybe they shone brighter whenever she saw him. Maybe that's why.

**Whirlpool**

Sakura took a break from sewing and gazed at the spiral pattern on the back of Naruto's torn jacket. She smiled realizing how the swirl truly represented Naruto. He had a way of sucking everyone in, like a whirlpool. They would resist at first thinking, "what sort of madness is this crazy kid up to?" But in the end they'd find that it wasn't madness, it's just Naruto. She traced the pattern circling her fingers until she reached the very center of the spiral. Yes, even she got sucked into his whirlpool, but it wasn't like she didn't want to.

**Xeranthemum**

"Sakura-chan?" 

"Naruto, you're finally awake." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Isn't it obvious? Oh, I brought you some flowers. Xeranthemums. They remind me of you." 

"I failed again, didn't I?" Naruto sighed. "Don't worry, I swear I'll bring him back. Once I get better . . ." 

"Shh. It's okay Naruto. It's okay." Sakura held him close. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?" 

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't know." 

"Of course you didn't." Sakura smiled. "But, you're here with me so, it's okay now. Everything's gonna be fine."

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, it is."

**Yes**

"Ah, come on, you want to take a nap, right?" 

"No!" 

"Will you do it for Daddy?" 

"No! No nap!" 

"Naruto, let me try." Sakura said. "Sweetie, do you want to be big and strong like Daddy?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, why don't we close our eyes and dream about how big and strong you're going to be, okay?" 

Their son nodded his head and after some soothing words from his mother, he was asleep. 

"You finally got him to say 'yes,' that's amazing." 

"No, you're the amazing one. You got me to say 'yes' to you years ago." 

"Yeah, I did."

**Zipper**

"Naruto! What are you doing?" 

"Um, well . . . my zipper's stuck," Naruto blushed. 

"It's stuck?" Sakura flushed. "Then fix it!" 

"I'm trying." 

"Try harder!" 

"It's not budging." 

Sakura shyly spoke, "I can fix it for you." 

"What?!?" 

"Don't get any funny ideas! It's just that, I'm skilled with . . . I mean . . . here, let me." 

Naruto nodded as Sakura got down on her knees in front of him. 

"Sorry guys, I got lost on the road to . . . maybe I should come back," Kakashi said, leaving the teens to their own devices.

* * *

A/N: If one or more of the drabbles have inspired you and you'd like to expand on them, feel free to write away. All I ask is that you ask permission first. I may have plans for a few of them.


	2. Chapter 2

These are some drabbles I did over at the H&E forums. The goal was to write a 100 word snippet based on the theme. It had to be narusaku and it had to be exactly 100 words. A few of the drabbles are connected and a few are stand-alone. Several have heavy innuendo.

* * *

**Round 2 (06/2008):**

**Advantage**

They were clearly the strongest ninjas Konoha had ever seen. With his limitless supply of chakra and her precise chakra-control, the duo could level mountains. When you consider that they were taught by Tsunade and Jiraya, it was easy to see why so many people considered them to be unbeatable. Few knew who would come out the victor in a fight between the two. But those that knew the pair intimately would say that Sakura had the advantage. Not because of her fists or knowledge of healing, but because Naruto could never bring himself to hurt the woman he loved.

**Blossom**

He knew it was cliché to compare the woman of his dreams to a cherry blossom tree, but it was her namesake. Her hair matched the flowers perfectly; it was hard not to see the resemblance. Even as a young boy, Naruto knew that Sakura was going to become a spectacular woman: beautiful like the cherry blossoms. He only needed patience to wait until it was time for them to open up to him like he knew they eventually would. But unlike the cherry blossoms, Naruto would make sure that Sakura would never wilt or scatter away with the wind.

**Camera**

"Naruto, put that thing down!"

"But Sakura-chan, I'm recording this important time in our lives!"

"I know that, but you don't have to do it while I'm getting dressed," Sakura said trying to slip into some jeans. "Ugh, I need to buy some maternity clothes."

"Sakura-chan? Do you think I'm going to be a good father?"

Sakura smiled looking directly at the camera. "Naruto, you're going to be a great father. Trust me when I say that."

"I do. Say, what do you think about recording the delivery?"

"Do that and it will be the last child you'll ever father."

**Desk**

She didn't really remember when she carved the initials into her desk. She just remembered that she was young and naïve thinking she would eventually marry Sasuke. So, like the giddy school-girl she was, she carved the letters "S" and "U" into her desk, branding her intentions into the wood. Strange how the letters somehow fit with whom she actually married.

"Sakura-chan, where do you want me to move the couch?"

"How about in front of the mantle Naruto?" Sakura asked as she set down a framed picture of her wedding day onto her old desk next to her initials.

**Eggs**

"Rasengan!"

The splatter of crushed eggs alerted Sakura that Naruto was trying to cook breakfast.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Um, scrambling eggs?"

"With a rasengan?"

"But Sakura-chan, if I concentrate enough, I can beat the egg inside its shell. Watch! Rasengan!"

Naruto didn't cause the egg to explode with his jutsu this time. Cracking the egg into a bowl, the yolk and whites were perfectly beaten.

"See! Now I can make you the best scrambled eggs ever!"

Sakura had to admit, she was impressed. Though she didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that she preferred her eggs poached.

**Fall**

Naruto found it strange that people always associated falling in love with Spring. He thought it should apply more to the Fall. It wasn't because it was his favorite season or that his birthday was in October. It was mainly because the first time he saw Sakura Haruno was on a brisk day in November. It was then that he knew he had fallen in love. Sakura would eventually agree with him on the issue since it would be one October when she also fell and fell hard. Neither were willing to get back up: living happily favoring the Fall.

**Grumpy**

He had seen many emotions from his pregnant wife recently; emotions ranging from good to bad: preferably good. But today she was on the bottom of the emotional roller coaster. To put it kindly, she was a bit grumpy.

"Sakura-chan, is there anything I can get you?"

"This is your fault you know," Sakura glared at her husband.

"But we both decided that we wanted a baby."

"Well maybe you could try carrying the baby. Oh wait. I forgot. You don't have a uterus," Sakura said sarcastically.

Yes, to put it kindly, she was grumpy and pregnant: a bad combination.

**History**

"Grandpa, which one is your face again?" the blond-haired boy asked.

"The sixth one over. It's the one next to the current Hokage and your grandmother's mentor."

"And great-grandpa is up there too, right?"

Blue eyes gazed down at his grandson with pride. "Yes, yes he is. Our family has a long history of protecting Konoha."

"And they have a history of giving your poor grandmother trouble," a woman's voice said.

"Grandma!"

"Hey there sweetie, let's go home so Grandpa Naruto can get some rest."

"We're coming Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled eyes lingering on the many faces of the Hokage mountain.

**Idiot**

"I'm an idiot." Sakura said to a bewildered Naruto. "I should've been kinder to you; hit you less; I should've done so many things . . . I just don't think I deserve you. You need someone nicer and prettier than me. I do love you and want to be with you, but I--"

Naruto silenced her with a passionate kiss.

Sakura pulled out of her blissful daze. "Naruto, did you even listen to what I said?"

"I only heard that you said you loved me. That's all I care about."

"Idiot," Sakura said affectionately before kissing him again.

**Jump**

Sakura expected to see him jumping around like a crazed maniac, not sitting and staring off into space. The silence was a bit disconcerting.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just trying to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest. So you really mean that you'll go on a date with me tonight?"

Sakura laughed. "As long as you dress nicely and pick me up at seven, it's a date!"

"Woohoo!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up into the air like a crazed maniac.

**Kittens**

"Naruto, don't forget to take the trash out.".

"No problem Sakura-chan, you better believe it!"

Sakura sighed. "Why do you always say that?"

"What? Sakura-chan?"

"No, 'you better believe it'?"

"Well, what else would I say? I love kittens? Hm, not bad. From now on, my new catchphrase will be 'I love kittens'!" Naruto said proudly. "So don't worry Sakura-chan, I will take the trash out because I love kittens."

Sakura stared blankly at her boyfriend. It wasn't worth taxing her brain over. She was willing to accept all his quirks including the ramen, the plants and now the kittens.

**Laughter**

They say that laughter is the cure for any malady. As a medical ninja, Sakura tended to brush off those notions for real medicine. But after hanging around the comedic man that was Naruto; Sakura began to rethink her previous notions on the subject. After all, no medicine around had the abilities to heal the wounds of love and loss. No medicine except for the laughter that Naruto was able to procure for the hearts of those in need. Laughter was the cure for those kinds of maladies: a drug she loved as much as the man who produced it.

**Memento**

It was tucked away in the farthest corner of her closet. She had forgotten about it until now. The papers were crinkled around the edges and yellowing, but she could clearly read the text. _Free Ramen Voucher._ A smile graced her lips as she held the memento in her hands. She would never admit it to anyone, but before she even knew of Sasuke, a young Sakura once bought these coupons to give to a certain someone because she had a crush on him. Well, it still wasn't too late to give them to him, after all, Naruto loved ramen.

**Naïve**

"You're not going out wearing that."

"Why not? Everyone else I know wears these."

"Well, not my daughter."

"Dad! You're not being fair. Mom said it was okay."

"What? Sakura-chan, are you really letting her go out in public looking like that!"

"Naruto, it's just a dress. That and she's sixteen already, not some naïve little girl."

"But, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "What about the _boys_?"

The sixteen year-old rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm not interested in _boys_."

"That's my girl," Naruto sighed.

"I'm only interested in men," the girl said before leaving.

"What!"

"Oh Naruto, you're so naïve," Sakura laughed.

**Orange**

She hated the color orange. It was such a loud and gregarious color. She preferred the more subdued colors, like blue. After a while, she found orange to be less offensive and more friendly than the depressing color of blue. It still wasn't her favorite color or anything, but she didn't hate it. Now that she was older and wiser, Sakura couldn't think of her life without the color orange. It somehow blended so well with pink. It still wasn't her favorite color, nor would it ever be. But orange certainly made her happier than any other color out there.

**Piano**

"What would you do if you weren't a shinobi?"

"Um, not sure. I couldn't think of myself as anything but one. And you?"

"I think I would've been a musician. I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano."

"Why?"

"Musicians are viewed as intelligent, elegant and graceful. A good pianist can make music beautiful."

"But Sakura-chan, you're beautiful enough as it is. I love seeing the way you carry yourself when you fight. You have a grace and finesse that I could never have."

"Maybe you're right. But I'd still like to learn how to play the piano."

**Queen**

She knew that her doting boyfriend was at it again when she woke to smells of bacon and eggs. To her surprise, Naruto was wearing a tuxedo holding a tray of food prepared perfectly with roses garnishing the tray.

"Good morning my Princess. I hope you slept well."

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Just treating the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on to a special day of pampering. You need to be treated like royalty once in a while Princess Sakura," Naruto said with a bow.

"Don't call me Princess Sakura," she said before smirking. "Call me Queen!"

**Rage**

She couldn't believe it. Ever since he had become Hokage, ramen had become a culinary delicacy and the color orange was all the rage. Her husband was a cultural icon. The sounds of people speaking with Naruto's quirky speech pattern was the last straw. She was going to have a talk with him about being a positive role model. She turned to see a woman with pink hair and took the sight as a chance encounter until she saw the second, third and fourth person with dyed hair. Her rage died in an instant. He wasn't the only icon nowadays.

**Shield**

He looked at the tiny bundle in his wife's arms and smiled. He was perfect. Their son. He would suffer no pain or sorrow as long as Naruto could help it. He was going to shield him from the horrors of this world and keep him safe. Because that is the role of all ninjas. They are the protectors and the mentors, they guide and nurture the young until they find their own strength to protect.

"Do you want to hold him Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded and cradled his newborn son in his arms. Yes, he was his shield.

**Temperature**

Sakura should be mad at Naruto for getting them locked in a small closet. But her anger was only making the heat worse so she quelled her fury. The temperature was slowly climbing as the two teens were squished together. The close proximity made it impossible for them to avoid physical contact as slight brushes of hands and touches only made the room feel hotter. The temperature never went down that night. When they were freed the next morning people noticed the pair had become closer than ever before. An inevitable ending to a night spent locked in the closet.

**United**

It was an arranged marriage of the clan heirs. An alliance striving to show the united front of the Namikaze and Haruno clans: at least on the outside.

"I don't want to marry some girl I don't know!"

"Mind your manners Naruto!" a red-haired woman said before smacking him in the head.

"Ow Mom!" Naruto rubbed his head as he greeted his future wife. "Naruto Namikaze. I guess I'm going to be your husband. Um, nice to meet ya."

"Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you too," Sakura said uneasily. This was going to unite their clans? The alliance was doomed.

**Vindicated**

Kushina was always seen as a pushy woman. The clan leaders never took her seriously and didn't think that she could hold the Namikaze heir's interest. She proved them wrong by marrying the handsome genius, Minato Namikaze. When she suggested the marriage of their son Naruto with the Haruno heiress, the clan leaders thought it was a poor match: Naruto was too brash and Sakura too gentle. But she knew better and felt vindicated as she watched the teens talking animatedly and holding hands as they walked. Because Sakura reminded her of herself and Naruto was truly his father's son.

**Warmth**

Once she would have done anything to become Lady Uchiha. The sudden betrothal to the Namikaze heir crushed her heart and dreams. Sakura didn't think much of him at first, but Naruto had a certain warmth to his character that she couldn't resist. That warmth spread through her body warming her heart in ways Sasuke never did and never would.

"What's your answer?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I cannot marry you. I'm going to marry Naruto."

"Are you sure? Don't make a decision you will come to regret," Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm positive," Sakura smiled with confidence.

**X-ray**

Sakura was worried. Ever since Naruto had gotten a letter in the mail, he had been tense. She had asked him about it but he merely laughed it off. She wished she had X-ray vision to see through Naruto's desk where the letter was locked away in a drawer. Whatever was bothering him had something to do with that letter.

"This might help," Kushina said handing Sakura a key.

Sakura quickly opened the drawer and read the letter. She paled, cursing herself for not finding this earlier. Running out of the house, she hoped she would make it in time.

**Youthful**

"She doesn't deserve a loser like you."

"Well at least I love her! I'm not trying to marry her because of my clan!" Naruto seethed.

"But does she love you?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"That doesn't matter. As bushy-brows would say, my youthfulness and devotion are all I need."

Before either man could move, a woman ran between them screaming, "Stop! Please! Stop fighting!"

"Sakura-chan! How? Why are you here?"

"Because I love you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto pulled Sakura into a deep kiss reciprocating her love. The pair never noticed Sasuke walking away, a sad look on his face.

**Zenith**

Their relationship started with an awkward engagement that eventually lead to marriage. Naruto thought he was at the absolute zenith of happiness. But he knew from his parents that his happiness was only going to grow as he and Sakura lived their lives together. Nothing seemed to tarnish their feelings for each other, not even the incident with Sasuke Uchiha. They had forgiven Sasuke because it was in their hearts to forgive and he had vowed to protect them with his life. And so began the legacy of the Namikaze and Haruno clans: an alliance bound by love and honor.

* * *

A/N: If one or more of the drabbles have inspired you and you'd like to expand on them, feel free to write away. All I ask is that you ask permission first. I may have plans for a few of them.


	3. Chapter 3

These are some drabbles I did over at the H&E forums. The goal was to write a 100 word snippet based on the theme. It had to be narusaku and it had to be exactly 100 words. A few of the drabbles are connected and a few are stand-alone. Several have heavy innuendo.

* * *

**Round 3 (02/2010):**

**Awkwardness**

She had done it a million times with him; no, more like two million. Why did this feel so different? Sure she was dressed to the nines and he was in the only suit he owned, but just because they were on a date at a fancy restaurant didn't mean that they couldn't act naturally around each other.

"So?"

"So."

Naruto scanned over the menu in boredom before turning to Sakura with a grin. "Say, want to get some ramen at Ichirakus?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. It proved to be one of their best dates ever.

**Battlefield**

A mixture of reds, greens and yellows littered the battlefield. Casualties lay forgotten over the soft earth. Some soldiers lay dismembered: cruelly scattered across the land. Others still fought bravely but none were a match for the all-knowing God watching over them. He controlled who lived or died. A maniacal laugh left his throat before an even greater and more powerful being stopped him.

"Minato! Stop playing with your gummy bears and animal crackers! If you want a snack, eat it," Sakura sighed in exasperation. "I swear you're more and more like your father everyday."

"Sorry Mom," Minato said sheepishly.

**Cupid**

"Was Granny-Tsunade hitting the bottle when she assigned this?"

"Stop insulting your Hokage. As strange as it sounds, yes it is a valid mission. Somebody paid for this. Are you insulted that you have to do this mission with me?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. "Any reason to go on a date with you is fine by me, even if it's for a mission."

"Even if this is a mission, you better do you best to impress me."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The Konohamaru corps watched the couple talking. They all smiled thinking this was worth the hundred ryou it cost.

**Door**

He opened his eyes to see himself in a dark room with two doors. He figured that he had to go through one of these doors, but which one? The first door felt peaceful and comforting; the second felt wild and tumultuous. Naturally, he started to reach for the first door when a familiar voice coming from the second door stopped him.

"Naruto."

_She _was calling his name. Without a second thought, he turned to the second door and opened it.

"Naruto! You're back. I thought I'd lost you," Sakura said biting back tears.

"You'd never lose me Sakura-chan. Never."

**Ecchi**

"Okay, everything looks good so far. There are a few more tests left and then we're done," Sakura said. "Now Naruto, I want you to drop your pants."

"What!"

"Doctor's orders, now hop to it," Sakura barked as she eyed her teammate meticulously following her command. "Good, now turn your head and cough."

With a heavy blush, Naruto tried to put his pants back on.

"Keep your pants on. I'm not done with my examination of you," Sakura said as she locked the door with a mischievous look. "I'm going to need some samples."

It was Naruto's best physical ever.

**F****urious**

He was furious. No, not just furious: frustrated. There she was wearing nothing but that revealing apron and a red bow in her hair but he wasn't allowed to touch her. Why? Because that stupid apron had the words "Do not open until Christmas" written all over it and his delectable Sakura-chan wasn't letting him open _this _present a day early.

So Naruto was left with no other option but to sit uncomfortably on the couch while he clawed impatiently at the seat cushions. However, once midnight struck Naruto was no longer furious anymore. Some things were worth waiting for.

**G****amakichi **

Hopping back and forth between the front-lines and the medical ward, Gamakichi thought that he was delivering something important: something to tip the balance of the war. He was a bit perturbed when Sakura opened the scroll only to blush and giggle as if she were reading a scandalous love note.

Annoyed, he hopped back to his master with Sakura's reply not even wanting to guess what the lovers wrote to each other. Whatever it was must have been good because upon reading the note, Naruto rushed into battle with a renewed vigor and ended the war well before dinnertime.

**H****ands**

She watched Naruto hold their son as he cooed the newborn back to sleep. She had seen his hands do many things, but nothing was as touching as watching him with their child. It amazed her how her husband could wield such strength, wreaking havoc and destruction but was gentle enough to hold a baby with the utmost care.

Naruto put their son into his crib before turning to Sakura, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but happy," Sakura said as she held her hand out to his, kissing his calloused fingers. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

**I****ntoxicate **

Between the shots of tequila last night, Naruto was trying to remember how he ended up with a cat in his apartment. He was about to ask his neighbors about the cat when one of his neighbors got to him first and luckily for him it was hot girl he liked.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I seem to be missing my cat, have you seen her?"

"Oh, you mean her?" Naruto said pointed to the mystery cat.

"There she is! Thanks. How can I ever repay you?"

Naruto would tell himself later that sometimes it was okay to get intoxicated.

**J****ob**

When Sakura took the part-time job as a waitress at the diner, she didn't think that she would meet a cute guy. But sure enough she did. His name was Naruto and he was one of those regulars who only sat at her tables and ordered the same thing every night. He would sit and chat with her when she wasn't busy and stay until her shift was over. He also tipped well. Sakura originally planned on quitting once school started, but she decided that she couldn't leave because she kept on wanting to see him: it was her job.

**K****iss**

There were the ones like butterfly wings: a gentle whisper against skin. And others like the burning flame of a raging fire: crackling in an orange dance of heat and passion. Some were sweet as honey: dripping with promises of enticing things.

She knew all of them by now having practiced them over and over ever striving for more. He still tried to discover new ones constantly experimenting with his beloved. Her favorite was their first and his was all of them. Both agreed that the one they shared in wedded bliss was the most memorable: filled with their love.

**L****ight**

It was storming outside and the power to his apartment complex had gone out. Naruto was fortunate that he had a few candles burning to light the room. An old kerosene lantern burned brightly on the coffee table. Be prepared: that was his motto.

A light knock on the door and a few seconds later, Naruto came face to face with one of his neighbors. Her name was Sakura and she had a cat.

It could have been the lighting, but it looked like she had a slight blush to her face as she asked, "would you light my candle?"

**M****ake-believe**

She used to play with Barbie dolls. Sakura was loathe to admit it now, but there was a time when she actually enjoyed dressing up the plastic blonde-girl. She would always pair Barbie up with her one true love, Ken. They were the perfect couple. It was so much easier to play make-believe and picture her future husband as caring and doting like Ken was to Barbie. But Sakura quickly got over it. Ken was a little too fancy-pants for her. However, it didn't stop her from etching whisker marks on her Ken doll's face and dying Barbie's hair pink.

**N****ecklace**

Tsunade had told her the original necklace could have purchased a mountain or two, which was the reason why she decided that homemade was going to be better than anything store-bought. It wasn't like she had the deeds to a few mountains lying around to buy another like his old one. It was the thought that counted. The fact that Naruto treasured her gift as much or even more than the original made her heart swell. And from that day forward, Naruto always wore the necklace made of dried cherry blossom petals and fox fur encased in a silk bag.

**O****utsmart**

It was her duty as the priestess of Konoha to protect the people. So Sakura became the sacrificial offering to the Kyuubi. She was able to convince the demon not to eat her and instead keep her as a companion. Eventually the great Kyuubi agreed and let Sakura live in his den. The demon eventually morphed into a human for Sakura and spent his days and nights with her; forgetting his days of pain and malice. And so it was told that through love and compassion, a priestess of Konoha was able to outsmart the Kyuubi who terrorized no more.

**Psychic**

"A little more to the left. Yes, right there."

"You're so tense Sakura-chan. Just relax."

"Oh Naruto, how do you know where to move? Are you psychic or something? You keep on hitting the right spot."

"I can predict your needs. I'm also an expert when it comes to your body. There isn't an inch of your skin that I haven't mapped out."

"Then can you guess what I want now?"

"You want it faster and harder."

"Ah! That's it! Harder Naruto. Just a little bit more. Yes!"

"All better?"

"Yes. That itch on my back was getting really annoying."

**Quality**

Sakura ignored Ino as she grabbed at her hand. Of course the first thing that Ino did when she found out that Naruto had proposed was to inspect the ring. Sakura didn't know how many carets the ring had, but Ino wanted to know and so the first moment they had she dragged her into a jewelry store where the jeweler and Ino were inspecting the ring.

"Congratulations Miss Haruno, your fiancé picked out a high quality ring here."

Even though Sakura didn't care how expensive the ring was it still felt nice knowing Naruto wanted the best for her.

**Red**

He noticed that she liked to wear red. She had on a red sweater when she first came to his apartment searching for her cat. Another time she wore this sexy red skirt during that crazy storm that knocked out all the electricity. She wore other colors, but he thought Sakura looked best in red. He wondered if she owned other articles of clothing that were red; clothing that should be hidden underneath her skirts and sweaters. After a wonderful date where Naruto complimented the red dress she wore, Naruto learned that night that yes, her undergarments were red too.

**Savant**

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her. He always had a knack to be a complete idiot at the simple things, but a savant at the more difficult jutsu. He was twelve when he mastered the Kage Bunshin. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Naruto had finally mastered the Flying Thunder God technique created by the Yondaime. What she didn't intend was for him to use his mastery of the jutsu to create seals that would transport him into the bathroom every time she needed to shower. Turns out perversion was another thing he mastered.

**Telepathy**

She was telepathic. She had to be. Every time he felt bogged down by paperwork, she would come in with his favorite brew of tea and a nice steaming bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. When he wasn't busy doing paperwork, she knew how to end one of those boring meetings he had to attend as Hokage before it was unbearable. He never had to say or do anything to prompt her, she just knew. When he asked her one day how she did it, she supplied this flirtatious response:

"Is it a crime for me to tend to my husband's needs?"

**Undersight**

"You missed a few forms Naruto," Sakura said as she leaned in.

Naruto stared at black lace while replying. "Sorry about that, my undersight."

"You mean oversight?"

"Yeah, oversight! That's what I meant," Naruto laughed with a blush.

Sakura readjusted her loose, low-cut shirt and crossed her legs as she sat in the chair directly across from him. She knew what she was doing to him. The short mini-skirt was working. Sakura re-crossed her legs and smirked behind some reports as she heard Naruto's pen stop.

He certainly was keeping his eyes on something: something black and lacy. Undersight indeed.

**Virtuoso**

He found out many things about her over the years. She loved cats, loved to wear red and more importantly loved him. They had moved into his apartment recently and he was surprised to be learning more and more about her. Apparently, Sakura was a real virtuoso at the piano. He had found the sheet music lying around and she confessed that she hadn't played in years. But he wanted to hear her; and so they found themselves at a music store while her fingers danced across the keys similar to how they would dance across him. Sakura was amazing.

**Waffle**

Sakura loved to cook. She also loved to experiment with new recipes. She wasn't a bad cook, but she lacked in intuition and technique. That's the reason why many of her friends were wary whenever she said she had a new recipe to try out: it was hit or miss with Sakura in the kitchen. Luckily for her, Naruto was always ready and willing to sample her food.

"So Naruto, what do you think?"

"Wow Sakura-chan! This is the best sponge cake I've ever had."

Sakura sighed. "They're supposed to be waffles."

"Oh . . . well, they're still good."

**Xylophone**

His skin was surprisingly smooth for being as weathered as it was. The scars on his body gave him a certain character that she adored. She took advantage of their position to study every curve and contour of his bare chest. When Naruto took a deep breath, she would marvel at how his ribs stuck out like a xylophone. Sakura giggled, tempted to tap her fingers along them to see if she could make him play for her.

A hand shot out and caught hers before she could move, "you still want more Sakura-chan?"

"With you, I'm always craving more."

**Yowling**

She should have known better but she couldn't ignore the yowling screams of pain she heard in the woods. That's where she found the injured fox hiding in the bushes. Sakura didn't think that the animal was anything but an injured fox. Well, now she knew better. Because the fox had somehow transformed into a blond-haired, blue-eyed naked man who was now towering over her body; pinning her hands to the bed.

"Thank you for your kindness human. How can I ever repay you?"

Sakura swallowed hard. He wasn't going to let her escape clothed or with her innocence intact.

**Zany**

"You shouldn't be here Naruto, it's dangerous."

"Princess, how could I not be here? I live to serve you and you only."

"Don't remind me of my title."

"But that's what you are to me."

"It's because I'm a princess that I can't be with you. Father would never allow his daughter to marry a zany man like you; even if I wish it."

"Then fly away with me."

"You can fly?"

"Court jesters aren't there for mere jest. We have magic on our side: magic and love."

"Then take me away. Let me be yours."

"As you wish, Sakura."

**Reunion**** (Bonus Drabble): **Chapter 484 setting

He had saved her. _He _had saved her. She was supposed to be protecting him, not being held tightly to his chest. A part of her was glad to be in his arms: rescued by the one she was growing to love; another part wanted his forgiveness for what she almost did.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a whisper.

She wanted to say more . . . so much more. But it wasn't the right time, not with Sasuke so close to the edge. Now they had to fight and this time she was going to be fighting for Naruto's sake.

* * *

A/N: If one or more of the drabbles have inspired you and you'd like to expand on them, feel free to write away. All I ask is that you ask permission first. I may have plans for a few of them.


End file.
